


Love in the Galaxy Cafe

by comebaekhome



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebaekhome/pseuds/comebaekhome
Summary: The Galaxy Cafe.Nobody really knew what it was about that cafe that made it so special.Maybe it was the endearing songs that would be played on repeat.Maybe it was the strangely attractive waitstaff.Or, maybe it was the fact that everyone has inexplicably been able to find love inside the cafe.Everyone except for the owner, an idiotic mess of gangly limbs known as Wu Yifan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> an oldie but is it a goodie??  
> you be the judge of that

The Galaxy Cafe.

Nobody really knew what it was about that cafe that made it so special.

Maybe it was the endearing songs that would be played on repeat. 

Maybe it was the strangely attractive waitstaff.

Or, maybe it was the fact that everyone has inexplicably been able to find love inside the cafe.

Everyone except for the owner, an idiotic mess of gangly limbs known as Wu Yifan. 

It's never really bothered him, not until it started happening on his employees.

First it was Luhan, who fell head over heels for Minseok, a regular customer-turned-employee after Luhan had not-so-subtley ~~blackmailed~~  suggested to Yifan that he hire the older boy.  _I mean, it's not like you_ have _to hire Minseok. I'm just saying, there would be a significantly higher chance that the rap album you made in high school would get leaked if you didn't. And I don't think that's something you'd want, is it,_ Kris _?_

Then, it was Jongin, the only one Yifan would ever admit to being less attractive than, who had fallen for a rather monotonous dance major in the same year.  _Don't talk about Sehun that way! I mean, he might have a really intense bitch face, but it's so adorable how he makes this little squeak whenever you hug him from behind and the way he fumbles with the hem of his sweater when he gets nervous, or-_

But the most recent one, also the one that annoyed him the most, was Chanyeol, who met Baekhyun, a music major who came from the nearby university. 

Park Chanyeol met someone before he did.

 _Park Chanyeol,_ the same person who's 5 times clumsier, more awkward, and more idiotic than Yifan himself,  ~~and way less hot in Yifan's opinion.~~

_Park Chanyeol,_ _who ate a bowl of buttons when he was 10 because he thought they were M &M's. _

Yifan moped in the backroom, grumpily grinding coffee beans as his best friend raved on about his new love. " _He has the prettiest singing voice, Yifan. And he's just so cute!"_

He'd find love in the cafe one day. He swore he would.

~~~~~~~

It took another few days of silently praying to the gods that someone would finally take notice of his  ~~overwhelming sex appeal~~  endearing charms before he saw him. 

He sat alone, eyes cautiously watching everyone as they walked past the cafe. His hair was a bright blonde colour that Yifan found so becautiful with the evening light gracing his soft features. Yifan watched as his eyes flitted across the menu eyebrows furrowing so adorably, probably at the thought of coffee and chicken being sold together. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Jongin snorted, snapping Yifan out of his reverie.

"I WASN'T STARING AT ANYONE!" Yifan nearly shouted, flushing a bright red.

"Sure you weren't." he said, tossing the older boy a pad of paper. "Go on and take his order before Luhan does."

"Luhan?" he said, the name dying on his lips as he saw the older boy approaching his angel by the window. 

His eyes widened as he took long strides to meet Luhan, scooping him up in his arms and carrying him to the backroom.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YIFAN LET GO OF ME!" Luhan shouted, trying to squirm out of the younger's hold. 

Yifan ignored the older boy as he abruptly dropped him, "It's my turn to find love." he said, seriously, effectively shutting the elder up. 

"But why did you-" he started, words fading to a whisper as Yifan hurried to go meet his angel.

~~~~~~~

He could feel his palms sweating by the time he made it over to the window seat, finding it too late to back out when his angel took notice of him.

The words,  _can I take your order?_  died on his lips when he saw the shy smile on the boy's face.

"Hi." he greeted softly, placing the menu down.

"YOU'RE VERY ATTRACTIVE." Yifan blurted out.

"I'm sorry?"

"I THINK I LOVE YOU." he said loudly eyes widening when he realized what he said. "I MEAN MY NAME IS YIFAN, CAN I TAKE YOUR ORDER?" 

He thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest when he saw the boy hiding a soft giggle behind his hand.

"I'm Junmyeon." he said, extending a hand. 

Yifan took it awkwardly, praying Junmyeon wouldn't feel the amount of moisture accumulating on his hand as he held the other's softer one. 

"And a latte would be great, thank you."

Yifan dumbly nodded as he turned on his heel and disappeared into the backroom, heaving for Minseok to make a latte before silently having a breakdown on a nearby stool. 

"You look like you're about to have a heart attack." Chanyeol comments as he unties the apron from around his waist. 

"I _feel_ like I'm about to have a heart attack."

Chanyeol chuckled as he inched closer to the elder. 

"The guy you were staring at left, by the way."

Yifan's head shot up.  _"What?"_

"He left you this, though." Chanyeol added, handing Yifan a slip.

_Call me._

_726-649-3836_

Yifan smiled as he committed the number to memory, a dumb smile written on his face. 

Maybe he wasn't as hopeless as he thought. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you gonna call the number or just stare at it some more?" Jongin asked, annoyed. Yifan's eyes flitted between the younger and the slip of paper, a dumb grin plastered on his face. "Yifan, we need to lock up."

Yifan's grin grew as he directed his attention back to the slip of paper.

"You've been staring at that thing for the past 2 hours. It's closing time."

Yifan turned his head back to Jongin.

"Yifan, you're really starting to scare me."

"I'm not gonna die alone." he murmured, full attention back on the slip of paper. "I'M NOT GONNA DIE ALONE! YOU HEAR THAT?" he shouts, shooting up from his seat as he screams at the innocent customers still lingering in the cafe, about to leave. "WU YIFAN ISN'T DOOMED TO DIE ALONE!"

"Jesus, Yifan! Sit back down, you're scaring people!" Jongin said, grabbing ahold of the estatic owner, dragging him back down to a chair. "You need to calm down. No wonder you've been single for so long." he muttered under his breath. 

~~~~~~~

Yifan could feel his hand shake as he lifted the phone to his ear, heart almost jumping out of his chest as he heard Junmyeon's angelic voice on the other end of the line.

_"Hello?"_

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god." Yifan muttered under his breath, earning himself a laugh from Junmyeon.

_"I take it this is Yifan?"_

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY _GOD_  YOU KNOW MY NAME."

Junmyeon chuckled again.  _"You're cute. Do you wanna meet up? Maybe get some coffee?"_

"OH MY GOD I LOVE COFFEE." Yifan screamed robotically, inducing a laugh out of Chanyeol.

"You own a coffee shop, stupid." he commented from the sidelines, earning himself a glare from Yifan before rushed plans were made between the elder and Junmyeon.

"You're a little shit, Chanyeol." he muttered.

"And you need to loosen up. You've been screaming like a maniac into that phone. Now come on, we really need to lock up."

~~~~~~~

Yifan sat with his hands balled into fists on his lap on the park bench, heart pounding out of his chest as he waited for his angel to arrive. He could hear the confused shouts of small children, commenting on his overwhelming height. He only smiled as he waved at them, one of the little girls screaming at the size of his ~~yaoi~~  hands.

"Children seem to like you." a soft voice chuckled, Yifan's head whipping around so fast that he was half positive that he had given himself whiplash. That's okay, Junmyeon was worth it.

"Haha yeah children ha." he said robotically, wiping his forehead free of sweat as Junmyeon sat down next to him, their knees grazing.

"Sorry I left so quickly earlier today. I had a meeting. How's the cafe been doing?" 

"I-It's been okay I guess haha." 

Junmyeon furrowed his brow, frowning slightly. "Is everything alright?"

Yifan's eyes widened. "Why is there something not alright oh my god is it me do I have something in my teeth Chanyeol said there was nothing there- oh my god did that little shit try to sabotage me I'm feeding him another bowl of buttons tomorrow I swear-"

Another blinding smile returned to Junmyeon's face, making Yifan's heart flutter. "No, it's not that... it's just, you seem so stiff whenever we speak. Is there something wrong with me?"

"NONONO DON'T YOU SAY THAT YOU BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING YOU ARE FLAWLESS AND DON'T LET ANYBODY TELL YOU OTHERWISE- IS THERE SOMEONE TELLING YOU THAT YOU AREN'T BECAUSE I WILL BEAT THEM UP, I SWEAR, I'M LIKE 6 FEET TALL-"

"That much is evident. So... everything's okay, right?"

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry, I just get nervous easily and when I get nervous I either ramble or turn robotic and it always weirded everyone out but-" Yifan sighed. "Rambling."

"You're really cute for someone who's 6 feet tall."

"And you're adorable for someone who's not 6 feet tall- wait no that came out weird-"

Yifan relaxed at the sound of Junmyeon's laugh, the sound melodic to his ears. He smiled his gummy smile, standing up from the bench, dusting off his pants. He offered his hand to Junmyeon.

"Can I start over?"

"I don't think you need to, but feel free." he said with a smile.

Yifan chuckled good naturedly. "Well, I'm Wu Yifan. I own a small cafe. I love stuffed animals. I'm a hopeless romantic and a clumsy idiot. It's nice to meet you."

 Junmyeon's smile grew as he took Yifan's hand in his own, standing himself up.

"I'm Kim Junmyeon. I have a low pain tolerance and I'm a giant wuss. I love to bike around the Han River and I love to sing- although I've been told I look like I'm crying when I do. It's nice to meet you too."

~~~~~~~

The evening passes faster than any that Yifan has ever remembered, the giant even finding it in himself to  ~~engulf~~  wrap his  ~~yaoi~~  hand around Junmyeon's smaller one, causing a light blush to bloom on both their cheeks. 

The two find themselves back at the cafe after a few hours, Yifan reluctantly releasing Junmyeon's hand as they were about to part ways.

"This was a lot of fun." Junmyeon said with a small laugh. "We should do this again."

"Definitely." 

"I should really get going." Junmyeon said, with a glance at his watch. "Call me, okay?"

Yifan nodded, watching as the smaller began to walk away. Without thinking, he called out the younger's name, Junmyeon turning with his head cocked to the side as he stopped. Yifan strode over to close the distance between them. He cupped Junmyeon's cheek with one hand, and, with reckless abandon, leaned down, giving Junmyeon a small peck on cheek. When he pulled away, he could see the blush on the younger's cheeks, and blurted out the first thing he thought of.

"M-My pants are stuck to my thighs from sweat."

This shocked Junmyeon out of his reverie.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"I mean good night."

With an awkward chuckle, Junmyeon turned around, bidding the taller a good night as well, Yifan covering his face in his hands from embarassment.

"Oh my god, Yifan you idiot, what the hell were you thinking? Why would you  _ever_  tell someone they make you sweaty? That's weird!" he scolded himself. "This is why you can't find love, you idiot."

He sighed, pulling out his buzzing phone from his pocket to find a text from Junmyeon.

_If it's any consolation, you make me sweaty too._

He looked up, his eyes meeting Junmyeon's from a few meters away, the smaller giving him a sheepish smile, and Yifan fell in love with Junmyeon all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan was by no means a creep. 

Really, he wasn't. 

But he believed that there was something different about the small, chubby cheeked boy who entered the cafe one day. 

Something that sparked the little creep inside of him. 

Maybe it was the way he smiled that gummy smile when Luhan went to take his order, the way his eyes sparkled as the sun hit his soft features  _so perfectly._

There were 3 things Luhan knew for sure in his life.

1\. Adorable little hamsters are pets for manliest of manly men

2\. Yifan, despite his constant, angry appearance, can't sleep without his collection of stuffed animals (and people still insist _Luhan_ is the girly one), and 

3\. The small cafe regular was his soulmate

He could feel his heart leap out of his chest as he pivoted on his heel, slapping Jongin on the arm. Hard. Jongin cursed aloud, almost dropping the tray in his hands. If there was anything his coworkers could commend him on (other than his overwhelming talent for being stupid) was the strange amount of strength he had, despite what his feminine looks would lead one to believe. 

"Jesus Christ, Luhan, if this is another attempt to show me how manly you are-"

"Damn straight you get that, but that's not what I needed to ask you." he said, "Who's that sexy piece of ass over there?" he asked, nodding his head over to the boy sitting by the window. 

"The one that comes here all the time?"

"Yeah, the cutie with the booty."

"That's Minseok."

"Minseok..." Luhan repeated dreamily. "I like him. He  _will_  be mine."

Jongin scoffed. "Good luck, you creep."

"Creep? Or romanti-"

"Creep."

"You ruined the moment."

~~~~~~~

"So, Yifan..." Luhan began, a large grin on his face.

Yifan spared the elder a single glance from his paperwork before returning to his documents with a stern no.

"You didn't even let me finish!" Luhan pouted, stomping his foot on the ground. 

"Luhan, I've known you for  _how_  long now? I can tell when you want something, even more so when it's something that I'm gonna end up regretting."

"Oh come  _on_  Yifan! When was the last time-"

Yifan sighed. "Oh, I don't know." he began, pretending to think it over. "How about that time in high school when you tried to get me to run around the track field in nothing but spongbob underwear?"

"Okay, but that was in high school! That was ages ago!"

"Then how about last week, when you tried to get Chanyeol to run around the block in nothing but spongebob underwear?"

"Okay, well you can't blame  _me_  for the fact he actually did it!"

"Do you think he would've done that if you hadn't told him to? I had to hand out formal apologies to every single business owner and street food vendor from here to two blocks away!"

"Well, is it my fault Chanyeol is an enthusiastic runner?" 

Yifan glared at Luhan. "Did you really just-" he stopped, rubbing his temples with his free hand. "Luhan, you know that there's nothing I'd like more than to go over some old memories with you, but-" 

Luhan raised a brow, a sly smile sneaking onto his face. Yifan felt a pang of fear in his heart. This was not going to end well for him.

"Well, since you seem so fond of dwelling on the past, maybe you wouldn't mind if I talked about some memories myself."

Yifan narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe some old videos of Mr. Galaxy Fan-Fan-"

Yifan blanched. "I thought we agreed to never speak of that again."

Luhan shrugged, smug smile still on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Kim Minseok, regular customer. You're gonna hire him."

"Luhan, I'm fully staffed-"

The elder shrugged. "I mean, it's not like you  _have_  to hire Minseok... I'm just saying there would be a significantly higher chance that the rap album you made in high school would get leaked if you didn't. And I don't think that's something you'd want, now is it,  _Kris?"_  

Yifan sighed. "Why are we friends?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Because you love me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a cutie to offer a job."

~~~~~~~

Luhan smiled, straightening out the wrinkles of his dress shirt as he took a deep breath. He walked up to the table where Minseok was sitting, quietly typing on his laptop, the boy looking up as he saw Luhan approach. Luhan could feel his heart thump. 

"How would  _you_  like a part time job?" the boy offered awkwardly, Minseok only staring back up at him blankly.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"You frequent the cafe a lot, and our boss just couldn't  _help_  but make this offer." Luhan said with a knowing look. "Now what do you say? Are you up for it?"

Minseok furrowed his brow. "Are you sure? Does being a cafe regular really give me the potential to be hired without an interview?"

"Sure, why not?"

Minseok looked uneasy. 

"You'll get free coffee?"

A smile played on Minseok's lips. "Well, I  _do_  have some free time..."

~~~~~~~

"Latte for table 3!" Luhan shouted over the counter.

"You have  _reall_ _y_  gotta stop screaming like that." Jongin complained as he ground coffee beans. 

"Can't help it, Nini. I'm too excited."

"Why are you excited?" Minseok asked. 

"Because I like you a latte." 

Minseok smiled, a small blush on his cheeks. "Well... I have to say, like the way you espresso yourself."

Luhan smiled widely. 

There was  _definitely_  something different about Minseok. 

And Luhan couldn't have asked for anything more. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin didn't necessarily consider himself as someone who was easily scared. He's had his fair share of little scares here and there, but nothing to constitute himself easily scared. 

But the one thing that scares him without question is the boy who frequents the cafe a bit too often for Jongin's liking.

Now, he wouldn't say he's necessarily  _scared_  of this boy, more like... unfamiliar to his really intense bitch face. It differed from the bitch face he was used to, after all, working for Yifan for so long made him pretty much immune to bitchfaces, but this boy's sent chills down his spine and made his knees shake a little.

Definitely different from Yifan's. 

Jongin wasn't always too lucky, either. 

He felt like fate was conspiring against him when he finds himself waiting on the boy almost every time he entered. He cursed to himself when he saw the bitchfaced boy enter the cafe, not another waiter in sight. He sighed as he straightened his apron, pulling out his notepad as he plastered a smile onto his face. 

"Hi, what can I get for you?" Jongin asked with a smile, trying to keep their encounter as short as possible.

The bitchfaced boy only looked up from his menu to Jongin, eyes wide. He pointed to an item on the menu, Jongin not even needing to glance at it before knowing what the boy was gonna order. It was the same every time. He had asked Luhan a few times if he could take the customer for him, to which the elder would always reply with a noncommittal shrug and a passive agressive 'man up, Jongin' thrown his way. 

Jongin sighed as he leaned against the counter, watching as Minseok brewed the bitchfaced boy's drink. 

"I don't see why you don't like him." Minseok commented offhandedly. "I mean, he seems fine."

"That's because you haven't served him before. You know how I know that?  _Because I'm always stuck with him!"_

"Someone doesn't sound like a happy camper." the elder teased. "So what's wrong with him?"

"There's nothing  _wrong_  with him, per se, but-"

"Then why don't you want to serve him?"

"Well... I... I'm scared of him..." Jongin muttered under his breath, hoping Minseok wouldn't be able to make out his words. The elder looked over at Jongin with wide eyes, bursting into laughter. 

"You  _what?"_  

"You heard me, don't make me repeat it." 

Minseok moved his hand to his mouth in an failed attempt to hide his laugh, Jongin scowling at the elder. 

"I-I'm sorry." Minseok said between giggles, trying to compose himself. Jongin only sighed as he took the drink from Minseok, walking back up to the bitchfaced boy. With another smile, he places the cup down, quickly pivoting on his heel and tending to another table before the boy could even mutter the word 'thanks'. 

~~~~~~~

"What's really so bad about him?" Minseok asks again as Jongin leans against the counter between customers. "I think he's pretty cute."

" _Who do you find cute?"_ Luhan asked, almost appearing out of nowhere. 

"Oh calm down, Lu. You're the cutest."

Luhan narrowed his eyes at Jongin. "You bet I am. Remember that, Jongin, the next time you try to hit on my man."

"I wasn't-" Jongin began.

"Excuses. Any more of this and it'll be the end of you, Kim Jongin." Luhan said, holding Minseok protectively.

The youngest sighed, "Alright Luhan."

Luhan gave the eldest a small peck on the cheek a soft 'love you, darling' before turning back to Jongin, expression deadly, slowly backing away from the two. 

"So, what about him scares you?" Minseok continued, as if the past few minutes hadn't happened. 

"Uh... Well..." Jongin began, "His face is just really intimidating..."

Minseok scoffed. "That's  _it?"_  

"Well... I mean..."

"Jongin, that's not grounds for disliking someone."

"I don't dislike him, per se... He just... Gives me the heebie jeebies."

Minseok scoffed again.  _"Heebie jeebies?"_

"Well, he does! He gives me the heebie jeebies!"

"Jongin, how old are you? No one says that. Please stop saying that." 

"That's not my point, Minseok-"

"Okay, okay, 2 year old vocabulary aside, you need to man up and get over this, Jongin." 

"But-"

"Tomorrow, you're gonna serve him and you're gonna like it."

~~~~~~~

The next day finds the bitchfaced boy entering the cafe as usual, assuming his usual spot by the counter. He sighed as Luhan gives him a light shove in the boy's direction. Jongin groaned in protest, only for Luhan to shove a bit more forcefully, until Jongin tumbled from behind the counter. 

He quickly composed himself as the bitchfaced boy took notice of him, straightening himself as he dusted off his apron. 

"Hi, what can I get you?" Jongin asked, already in the process of writing the order he knew the bitchfaced boy wanted on his notepad. The boy only looked up at Jongin with the same indifferent expression on his face, the light blush on his cheeks going unnoticed by the waiter.

"Well..." the bitchfaced boy began, Jongin's eyes widening as he directed his attention to the boy before him. This was the first time he could remember hearing the boy's voice. "Are  _you_  on the menu?" 

Jongin stood in silence for a moment as the words began to sink in, as his face became redder and redder. 

"Am I... What?" he asked back meekly, watching as the bitchfaced boy's face reddened too. 

Their silence was broken by a shrill laugh sounding from behind one of the machines. 

"Oh my god." the bitchfaced boy muttered, burying his face in his hands. "I'm never taking Luhan's advice again." 

"Wha- Did you say Luhan?" 

"We've been friends for a while and he works with you so I thought he could help me but- oh my god, I'm so sorry, you're just really cute and I just wanted to ask you out- oh god I've already messed up too badly, I'm sorry, I'll go now-" the boy said, face as red as a tomato. He stood up straight, nearly knocking the chair and table over with his legs, bowing in apology before turning to leave.

"W-wait..." Jongin said quickly, holding onto the boy's wrist. "I- uh- yes." 

"Yes?"

"Yes... I'll go out with you."

"You- you what?" the boy stuttered, eyes wide.

"I'll go out with you. I'm Jongin." he said awkwardly, extending a hand out. 

"Sehun." the boy replied, taking Jongin's hand in his own, voice still shaky. "How's lunch? T-tomorrow?" 

Jongin nodded, face still red as Sehun awkwardly nodded his head as a farewell, running out of the cafe. 

The boy sighed as his gaze trailed out the window. 

Maybe the boy with the bitchface wasn't as bad as he thought. 

 


End file.
